Sips of Red
by iBloo
Summary: Boruto's a Werewolf, Sarada's a Vampire. Despite all odds, differences, and laws, they continue to love each other through it all. A collection of one-shots and drabbles that fit into the little spaces of the main story-line of Drink Your Fill.
1. The Talk

Title: The Talk

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Family/Romance

Beta read by: SandsAna

* * *

Sasuke sat at the dinner table, eyes closed, appearing to be in deep concentration. He lifted the teacup to his lips, only to crash it back down on the table.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura warned him, "The maker of that teacup is dead, and I would like to keep the cup alive."

"Hn." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to block out the sounds. Perhaps he could ignore it if he just- _nope_. He suddenly stood up and made a move to dash up the stairs, but his wife was in front of him in a flash, a hand held up to his face. He scowled. "How can you be okay with this, Sakura? You _know_ what they're doing up there."

 _Honestly._ Did those kids think that two _vampire_ parents were _not_ going to hear _all_ that lovemaking? Boruto even had the gall to tell Sarada to try to keep her moans down. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

Sakura's green eyes hardened and she pointed a finger at him. "I know what they're doing up there. I'm not deaf."

"Then-"

"-And because I know what they're doing, I'm not going to bother them."

His mouth fell agape. He couldn't believe his wife was tolerating this kind of foolish behavior. They have known Boruto since he was only a young pup-ever since they moved in this town-but now that his and Sarada's bodies were mature and they found their feelings for one another, they've been making love like rabbits and it disturbed Sasuke to no end.

"He hasn't even laid out his intentions for her," he scowled. "And Sarada's a _child_."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "She's well over her fifties. I think she can handle herself, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke growled. "That's too young!"

"You slept with me when I was twenty, Sasuke-kun. Don't be talking about age," she teased. "Unless you want me to remind you how old you were when you took me."

He couldn't believe this woman. She was a human then, that was completely different. "We don't talk about my age in this house!" he pouted, making her laugh.

"So touchy." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose yet again and grumbled, "then what do you suggest we do? I cannot tolerate this. Having sex in the forest is one thing, but here, in my own home, while we're here?"

"This is also Sarada's home," Sakura defended.

"You're encouraging this," Sasuke spat.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, it's not that bad. At least it's Boruto and not some human or what she picked up somewhere."

He was so close to giving a snappy remark, but he cringed instead, as Sarada's scream filled the house as she reached her peak, along with some of Boruto's mumbling and groaning. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to hide the awkward tension floating between her and her husband.

"You talk to her," Sasuke pointed a finger at her.

"Oh no!" Sakura grabbed on to his cape as he tried to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To kill Naruto," Sasuke growled. "If that Dobe thinks he can let his son have his way with my daughter without asking for my permission, he's wrong." His dark eyes turned red, revealing a star pattern. He was out for blood-and he wasn't even thirsty.

"Did you ask my parents for permission before you ravished me and turned me?"

He glared at her, sincerely angry and hurt that she would bring that up. The situation was completely different, and she knew that!

Sakura took a deep breath. "Why don't we go up there, and just talk to them?"

Sasuke felt the blood drain from his body. He couldn't even form the words to tell his wife she was crazy-and he also liked being well and alive. Sasuke knew he shouldn't say things like that to Sakura. "That's…"

Sakura perked her ear towards the stairs and smiled. "Sounds like they're dressed. I think now is the time." She held on to his hand and lead him upstairs. Sasuke held his breath. He was not going to like this.

"Sarada, Boruto," Sakura called. "We're coming up, and don't even _think_ about running."

Sasuke smirked when he heard an _eep!_ come from Boruto, but frowned when Sarada groaned and cursed. He really had to talk to her about her growing potty mouth. She should also stop hanging out with Boruto's pack… They were all such scoundrels and he didn't relish the thought of his princess ending up like one of them.

Sakura knocked and waited, her grip on Sasuke's hand tightening by a little bit. Sasuke sighed. Did Sakura honestly think he was going to run away? He had already calculated the risks, they weren't worth it.

"C-come in…"

Sakura pushed the door open, and Sasuke found his daughter sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing her crumpled clothes. Boruto sat on the floor by her feet, his wolf ears popped up on his head, tail hiding between his legs. Sasuke tried not to gag at the thought of Boruto and Sarada having sex while he was half turned…

There goes the saying, _'some vampires prefer humans, others animals. We're not to judge.'_

He shuddered at the thought of one of his cousin's… preferences. Overall, it was just another thing Sasuke was happy that he left The Society.

Sakura pulled Sasuke to stand next to her and smiled at Boruto and Sarada. "Now, I know what you two were doing in here…"

In an instant, Sarada and Boruto turned beet red and looked everywhere except at Sakura. Sasuke wanted to laugh, he could hear their hearts racing and their blood rushing.

"I just want both of you to know we're okay with it."

"What?" Sarada asked.

"What?!" Boruto exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Sasuke's grip on her hand tightened, trying to give her a warning, but he bit his tongue when Sakura unleashed her vice-like grip on his hand.

"We're okay with it," Sakura reiterated calmly. "But Boruto," she looked at him and continued, "we want to know what your intentions are with Sarada. You know full well the situation you're both in, and I trust that you two have thought things through."

Now the two of them were back to being red and embarrassed. Sasuke wished he could just disappear. Sakura did _not_ just say that. He was far from being okay with this.

A vampire being with a werewolf… these were one of the things that got you in trouble with high society. Sasuke gulped. He was already in deep shit for running away, turning _and_ mating with a human, having a child-and now his child was misbehaving and breaking one of the most important laws of their kind.

"I-I know what it entails," Boruto mumbled. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Sakura's and gulped. His voice shook, but Sasuke was glad he was owning up to it. "I love Sarada, and I want to be with her, forever." Boruto looked at Sarada and grinned. "Whatever it takes."

Sasuke swallowed. That was a big promise. He didn't miss the way Sarada's heart fluttered, too. Sasuke was about to tell Boruto off, but the way his daughter looked at Boruto with so much love and tenderness, the way she reached for his hand and held it in her own… it reminded him all too much of the way Sakura looks at him now and he knew he had no right to stop them. That was true love. Sasuke knew what would happen if he were to force them apart, and he did not want to be the one to break Sarada's heart.

Sakura smiled and looked at him. "Do you have anything to say, Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to face Sarada and Boruto and sighed. "I am in no position to stop you," he said evenly, but added a warning with his tone, "however, you both need to understand what you're getting yourselves into. It's forbidden-"

"-it's forbidden to feed on your Werewolf guard, and bond as lovers," Sarada continued the Vampire Society Rules. She had a sad look in her eyes, but she forced herself to smile. "I know, Papa. I'll risk it. I am your daughter, anyway."

Sasuke smirked. How annoying. He looked at his wife, who was now wearing a full grin. How could he say no to his girls? "Alright."

"Yes!" Boruto cheered and laughed, tail wagging happily. "That went along much better than I thought it would."

Sasuke glared at him. "You and I need to have a word, Boruto. Come with me outside."

The poor pup's ears drooped down, and his tail coming between his legs yet again. His big blue eyes went wide, full of fear. "Y-yeah. Okay…"

Sakura and Sarada laughed.

"In the meantime, Sarada," Sakura grinned, "I need to talk to you about safe sex. Now, next time, make sure you-"

"M-mama!" She wailed.

Sasuke smirked as he left the room with Boruto in tow. All in a day's' work of being a Vampire parent.

* * *

A/N: As the summary suggests, this is a collection of one-shots that accompany the main story-line of Drink Your Fill. Mostly about sweet little moments between BoruSara and SasuSaku. Also some little funny moments that may not fit the story-line.

I hope you liked this little fic of mine, and please do let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts about my stories. :)


	2. Sweet Halloween Treats

Title: Sweet Halloween Treats

Rating: T

Genre: Fluff / Humor

Beta read by: TyyTyy

* * *

Sarada dragged her feet along as Boruto excitedly pulled her behind him. It was Halloween, the one day their parents let them out of the village and go to the city.

For a normal human, it would have taken them three days on foot. For a vampire and werewolf, one day at most.

Boruto was far too excited for his own good. His ears were twitching and his tail was wagging to no end. This year, he decided to go shirtless and just wear dark colored shorts. Amping up his half turned form with a little more hair on his forearms and shins for effects.

Sarada rolled her eyes when he bragged about being the best werewolf in the city. There were teens who looked about their age, well, physically at least, to be wearing other... costumes. Sarada felt uncomfortable knowing that most teens their age used this opportunity to dress less, than dress up. Even if she wanted to try it out, just to see what the fuss was all about, she was sure her Papa would never let her leave the house.

"Saradaaaa!" Boruto tugged on her cape and gave her huge puppy dog eyes. "Come on! Let's hit Greendale first. I heard they give great candy there!"

"Tch." Sarada rolled her eyes. Candy. Sarada couldn't understand why it had to be candy. If humans wanted the monsters away, they should be giving, like, garlic out or something. Not that she was affected by garlic. Her mother would appreciate it, though.

"Gosh. You're worse than Uncle Kiba when someone steps on his tail," Boruto murmured.

Before Sarada could give her own quip, Boruto grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Come on! You're like, the best-looking vampire here! Live a little!" He snickered at the last bit, and Sarada had to stop the urge to bite his head off.

"I will bite you if you don't stop." Sarada glared.

"Oh?" Boruto tilted his head to the side, his wolfie ears perking up before leaning close and smirking, "please do."

Sarada's lips pulled back into a scowl, a low growl escaping her lips. She held her hands up, ready to grab him when they were disrupted by a little boy.

"Woah, look at her fangs! They look so real!" His dark eyes went wide with awe.

Sarada looked at him and quirked her brow up.

He was dressed as a vampire. The typical red and black cape, as well as suit attire that she believed, were fashioned after Dracula. His little plastic fangs were showing, too, and lipstick staining the side of his mouth made to look like blood.

"You bet!" Boruto grinned. He then turned Sarada around and made her bend down so the boy could see. "And they're really sharp too!" He added more drama in his voice, trying to impress the boy further.

"Ooohh!" He lifted his chubby hands up, wanting to touch it, but Boruto pulled her away.

"Nope, sorry, Count Dracula!" He then changed his accent to copy the Count. "But this van doesn't like having her fangs touched!" He made claw hands to scare the little boy, for added effect.

The little boy took a step back, out of fear. Boruto's fangs were showing, too. And his hands were half turned with claws and hair. The boy then stood his ground and pouted. "But she's not even dressed like a vampire!"

Sarada grimaced. Was there something wrong with her red dress? Her mother used to have one just like it, and Sakura so painstakingly made it from scratch just for her. This cape was also a gift from her Uncle Itachi the last time he stopped by. It was dark blue with silver flames, and he said it was for some high Daimyo in a distant land who was looted a few years back.

"She's a different kind," Boruto shrugged before continuing, "she doesn't follow Count Dracula. She's part of the Uch—ouch!"

Sarada punched his gut, to make him shut up. Too much information.

A little girl came up to the boy, dressed in a pink dress but wearing a werewolf mask and werewolf gloves, mimicking the claws and hair.

"Raaaawr!" She roared. "Quick, run while I distract them!" She said to the boy.

Boruto's tail started wagging, and his pupils dilated when he saw the little girl. He circled her and started sniffing around. "Damn, nice costume!" He then patted her head. "Who's a good girl—"

The little girl growled and tried to snip at his finger. Boruto backpedaled and yelped as he pulled his hand back. Sarada laughed.

"Oh shut up," Boruto snipped at Sarada.

She only grinned. "Oh, she's definitely a good girl." Sarada looked at the little girl and gave her a thumbs up. "You're looking great."

The little girl pushed her mask up to give her a toothy grin before putting her mask back on and holding on the boy's hand. "Let's go, there are more houses over there!"

The little boy allowed her to drag him along but complained about getting into trouble since everyone knew those houses weren't fond of trick or treaters.

"See, Boruto?" Sarada stood next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Boruto immediately wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's always the werewolf who pulls the vampire into trouble."

"Heh!" Boruto snickered. "You like getting into trouble."

She looked at him and smiled. "As long as it's with you, I'm fine."

Boruto looked at her, a blush staining his cheeks, eyes wide and pupils dilated, his ears turned down, and tail wagging.

Sarada laughed. He looked too cute.

"Happy Halloween, Boruto."

He grinned so wide, his eyes closed. "It would be happier if we were fucking, ya know?"

Sarada rolled her eyes but chuckled anyway. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "maybe later if you can get more candy than me."

Boruto smirked. "You're on."

Sarada looked at the well-lit homes, decorated with pumpkins and figures that go bump in the night, as well as the kids and teens roaming around for treats. Even if she felt she didn't belong in this crowd, she knew it was alright because Boruto would be there with her.

He took her hand in his and laced them together. Boruto brought it to his lips and gave her knuckles a light kiss.

No amount of candy would be sweeter than having Boruto by her side.

"I'm so going to get more candy and get the best treat ever later," Boruto smirked. "You'll be screaming who's a good boy."

Sarada rolled her eyes but laughed as he pulled her to the closest house.

It was a Happy _fucking_ Halloween indeed.

* * *

A/N: I'm a few days late, but I hope you enjoyed this fic nonetheless! I enjoyed the month of October so much, as I got to write so many one-shots for this AU. I will be sharing them with you soon!


	3. Wolfish Traits

Title: Wolfish Traits

Rating: T

Genre: Fluff / Humor

Beta read by: Momoiina and Sakurauchiha2018 (on tumblr) thank you, loves!

A/N: Based on this post I read about wolf behavior on tumblr about wolf traits and behaviours. It hit me with inspiration to write a one-shot for DYF. ^^

* * *

"Sarada!"

I turn to face Boruto. His warm hands cradle my face and I see him leaning into me too fast. He melts his lips against mine and my eyes widen. His tongue darts in my mouth, playing around and exploring all the corners of my mouth. I close my eyes and a low moan escapes my throat. I kiss him back and let my tongue dance around with his for a few seconds before he pulls back for air.

His blue eyes are wide, although hooded and hazy with desire. "Woah there," he smirks, "I just wanted to say hi. If I didn't know any better, I would think you wanted more."

I blink at him, before puffing my cheeks and crossing my arms across my chest.

He laughs and pulls me into a hug. "Still as cute as ever."

I huff and hide my face in his chest. He smells like the forest, with another scent that I cannot describe but it's so unmistakably Boruto. The thought of Papa always complaining that the house is starting to permanently smell like dog makes me smile. But Boruto doesn't exactly smell like a dog, it's hard to pinpoint how he smells when he's in his wolf form. Whichever one he takes, I always find myself breathing him in. It gets embarrassing when he notices, but I know he doesn't mind. He's always sniffing at me anyway.

I take a deep breath and drink it all in as I wrap my arms around him. He had only been gone for two weeks, yet I feel like it's been forever.

"Miss me?" He grins cheekily.

"Wouldn't you want to know," I mutter. I cannot let him know I did, or else his ego will take another boost and I cannot afford that. He's already annoying enough as it is.

His hands run up and down my back and I cling on a little tighter to him.

He laughs. "You did miss me!"

Suddenly, his muscular arms wound around my waist, a little too tight for comfort. I wince and he lifts me into the air, spinning us around. The sudden movement gives me whiplash and I struggle to keep myself steady once he puts me back down on my feet. Boruto always forgets how strong he is sometimes. Then again, Mama always gives me really tight hugs, too.

He's all over me, running around in circles, talking his head off and asking me questions. I try to keep up and follow his form but he's too quick, he moves in a blur. Next thing I know, he is already in his wolf form.

Boruto pokes his wet nose at me, and I feel his warm and moist breath on my skin. He sniffs at me furiously, as if trying to decode my day just by the scents that have stuck to me.

I place my hands up as he his tongue starts to lick at my hands and face. "Boruto, stop it!" I laugh.

I hear him laughing in my head, and when I look into his blue eyes, I know he really is. He missed me and is more than happy to see me again. I place on hand on his muzzle to stop him from trying to pry his tongue into my mouth yet again.

I did miss him. And I'm so happy to have him back.

We look into each other's eyes for a moment and I feel my heart stop. There's always something so intimate about this—I've seen my parents do it countless times and I always have to look away. I feel like I'm intruding into something too private. To be able to experience it now, in my own way, with Boruto, makes my heart start beating faster.

I hold my hand out to his head, wanting to run my hand through his thick fur. Boruto looks at me with anticipation and then looks away. He looks hesitant—shy even—that I would pet him. His tail is low and wagging. I smile at this. I know he wants me to pet him. Any form of physical affection, Boruto always takes and returns tenfold with his loyalty and sweet gestures.

Finally, I run my hand through his coat. I stay up in the surface first and then push down a little deeper. The texture changes as I hit his double coat. It's warmer, denser, and fluffier. I don't say the last bit out loud. The last time I mentioned this when we were younger, he blushed up to his ears and didn't speak to me for a few hours. He sulked about how embarrassing it had been.

" _I'm a werewolf! Fluffy is not the word you use to describe me!"_

I giggle at the memory. He was so cute. He still is, though. But I won't let him hear me say that.

 _What's so funny?_

He's looking at me now, he licks his muzzle as he waits for my response.

I shake my head to assure him it was nothing but the wide smile on my face gives me away. He walks forward and pokes my face with his nose.

 _That's not nothing!_

"It's nothing!" I deny as I take a step back. I'm still smiling and despite his Wolf form, I know that he's pouting at me. I recall his red face, back when we were younger. It makes me feel fluffy, as fluffy as his fur.

 _Saradaaaaa!_

He's whining now, but there's a devilish look to his wolfish grin. He stalks forward and pushes me down on the grass with his paw. I land on my back and grunt. It's not painful, as the grass is soft. But I do feel my temper rise. "What was that for—"

Boruto lies down on me, with his full weight, not caring at all that he's easily three times my size. I feel his weight on the body, and his warmth floods my entire being. I force and crawl between his front legs and gasp for air. "Get off me!"

Instead of doing as he's told, Boruto lays his head on mine and makes himself comfortable.

 _A nap sounds good about now, don't you think, Sarada?_

I grit my teeth. A little weight isn't going to kill me, we both know this. I can shove Boruto off me, too, if I really tried and placed all my strength to it. But I haven't fed in two weeks, and to use my strength is too taxing. He doesn't need to know that, though.

"Get off, Boruto!" I thrash my head on his chin, but he doesn't budge. I can feel myself sweating. His body is too warm. "Get off or I'll throw you off!"

Boruto snorted. _As if you can._ He lowered his nose to her face and sniffed. _You haven't fed since I left._

I ground my teeth together and brace myself I know I'm going to receive hell for this. He told me to make sure I hunt and feed, even just once while he was away. It's just annoying to do so and I really didn't do anything too physically strenuous to want to feed.

I puff my cheeks and let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "Fine! Be that way!"

Boruto was looking smug as fuck and finally laid his head next to mine. He closed his eyes but that smirk was still on his face.

 _Good night, Sarada._

I mutter murderous things that I know he can hear and understand but he continues to sleep so peacefully, without a care in the world. After a few minutes, I give up and try to make myself as comfortable as I can be under a giant werewolf.

I squirm, and Boruto finally shifts his weight to let me more freely. He lays on his side and invites me to sleep between his paws. I smile and tuck myself next to him. His muzzle comes to rest by my cheek and give him a quick kiss before closing my own eyes.

Sleep doesn't come at once to me, it's only three in the morning. Fairly early. But I know he's tired from traveling with his pack and he needs to rest. I take a deep breath and sigh contentedly.

Boruto is a lot of things. Energetic, annoying, and sometimes overwhelming. But he's also caring, sweet, and loyal. He may have a lot of quirks and kinks, but I wouldn't want to have him any other way.

Wolfish traits and all.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! :) Please do leave me a review to let me know what you think of this story. I wrote it in first PoV, something I don't do often, but it's nice to change it up once in a while.

This is a collection of both BoruSara and SasuSaku one-shots that happen in this AU. Most of the fics I have lined up are for BoruSara, the SasuSaku ones come in later to accompany their arc in DYF.

Have a great week ahead, darling! :)


	4. In Their Blood

Title: In Their Blood

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Angst

Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart

A/N: Happens a few months after Boruto and Sarada first meet, back when they're physically around six to eight-years-old.

* * *

The moon hung low and large, and stars filled the skies. The wind was strong enough to make the flowers bend and the trees sigh as it combed through the leaves.

He took a deep breath and forced a smile when his son looked back at him. _Wider_. He had to smile wider. Naruto's eyes closed for a moment before he gave Boruto a thumb's up.

Boruto grinned back and ran towards the middle of the clearing where a little girl with black hair and eyes as dark as the night were waiting for him. In the little boy's excitement his wolf ears popped up, and so did his tail. The little girl's eyes lit up at the sight and she laughed. He chased her around the field.

For a normal human, the speed that the two children were running it would have been too fast for their eyes to keep up. The couple would have seemed like a trick of the light, nothing but their imagination playing tricks.

These two children were not normal humans, and Naruto was nowhere near normal himself.

"Teme." He shook his head slowly, but never removed his gaze from his son. "We have to do something about this."

Out of the shadows, a tall man wearing a dark coat stalked into the moonlight. His pale and beautiful face coming into view as he moved closer. His hair and eyes were also as dark as the night. He said nothing. He only watched the little girl running around the field.

"There's nothing you and I can do, Naruto."

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "There has to be something. _Anything_."

Sasuke's gaze moved to the little boy. "He's heeding the call of his blood."

Turning around quickly, Naruto glared at his friend. "Things are different now, Sasuke. There's no need for Boruto to be hers. It's too dangerous for him."

"It is a Wolf's honor and purpose to serve." Sasuke's brows furrowed. "And Sarada will be his, as much as he is hers." He swallowed thickly before continuing, "you think that doesn't mean she won't be in danger also?"

His blood started to boil, and blue eyes slowly turned red, black pupils turning into slits. Naruto could not lose his son to their kind. He refused to lose any more of his family to a tradition that was unnecessary and unjust.

Despite taking his family away from the mess, The Society always found a way to find them. For his son to serve the heir, to be bound by her... "I will not allow it."

"That's not your choice. As I said, it's in his blood." Sasuke stared into Naruto's red eyes. He looked so calm, and yet Naruto could hear his heart beat faster as well.

"Papa?"

Naruto froze and broke contact with his friend as Sasuke's daughter approached them. Sasuke scooped her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Boruto tugged at his cloak. His voice getting smaller with each word slipping passed his lips. "Dad, you okay? I felt your killing intent."

Naruto closed his eyes for a while and willed his temper to ease. Sasuke was right. It really wasn't his choice to make. It was Boruto's. Even if he was too young to understand his own decision, Naruto already knew who his son would choose.

"Your uncle Sasuke here was being a jerk, ya know?" he joked.

Boruto laughed, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Sarada giggled.

Naruto looked at Sarada with a pained smile. This little girl was going to own his son's heart. She didn't even know it yet, but Naruto was certain she would find out before Boruto would.

Sarada looked at him too and gave him a warm smile.

How could he detest her? She was so innocent...

"Dad, can I play with Sarada more?" Boruto tugged insistently on the edge of his cloak. "It's still early. The sun doesn't rise for another two hours."

Sarada looked at her papa with pleading eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto before putting his daughter down on the grass. "As long as you don't hurt him too much," he smirked.

She gasped. "Papa! I would _never!"_

Naruto looked away. He felt it—her sincerity—she never would, not on purpose.

Boruto blinked a few times before coming closer to her. "I promise I won't hurt you, too."

They were bound to each other. Without even knowing, their blood had been calling out to each other. And now that they were together, no force, supernatural or not, could separate them.

The two children ran back towards the field, leaving Naruto and Sasuke together by the trees yet again. A strong breeze blew by, picking up the ends of their coats and making their hair dance in the wind. They watched the two of them play in silence for a while.

"They promised..." Naruto looked longingly at the two kids.

Sasuke nodded. "They will never forget that."

"Neither will I."

* * *

A/N: Gives a very light taste of what happened centuries back, as well as the old and current dynamic Vampires and Werewolves have. Wrote this on the plane going home from a trip. Big thank you to Tuvstarr for beta-reading for me!

Do leave me a review and hit me with your best guess what happened back then and I may just give you a hint! ;)

Have a great week ahead, darling.


	5. Merry Vampy Christmas

Title: Merry Vampy Christmas

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Fluff

A/N: SasuSakuSara for D24/D25 of Sakura Month 2018!

* * *

Sakura stood on a chair and reached up above her head, her tongue slightly sticking out to the side in concentration. She was holding on to a gold star, one meant to sit at the top of the tree she was decorating.

Her husband stood back, arms crossed, and an amused smirk on his face.

"There we go!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she managed to place the star at the top. "Now it's starting to look like Christmas!" She looked around the small, rundown house they took as their own out in the woods. There were some thistles and candles strewn about. There were red flowers, too.

"I know humans enjoy this holiday, but you're no longer a human, Sakura." Sasuke walked towards her and held her hand as she climbed down the stool. "Why do you insist?"

Sakura smiled at her husband and cupped his cheek. "Just something I want to impart on Sarada, darling. Just because she's not wholly human doesn't mean she can't enjoy these things, right?"

Her husband furrowed his brows together, still not understanding her point. She giggled and lead him towards the table. There was a small ham, cheese, and a liquid far too dark to be wine. The table was set for three. She sat him down and walked towards their baby.

Their toddler was by the fire, playing with a teddy bear that Sakura had made for her.

"Sarada," Sakura called her.

Sarada looked back and grinned. Little fangs poking through. She instantly lifted her arms up, wanting to be carried. Sakura picked her up and cuddled her before bringing her towards the table. Her husband helped her get their baby into the chair, and once they were settled, she felt his dark gaze on hers.

"Merry Christmas, darlings," she smiled warmly at her family.

Sarada managed to repeat the greeting, albeit crookedly, but still adorable.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was still watching her. He said nothing. This wasn't the first time she insisted they sit around during this very day, and she knew it was still strange for her husband that she would insist to keep this tradition, despite no longer being human.

Sakura knew what Sasuke was thinking.

"This Christmas, I am thankful for my family," Sakura started. She held on to Sasuke's hand and looked at Sarada. "I'm thankful that we're together, and I'm _happy_ being who I am today."

Her husband squeezed her hand, a pained look in his eyes. There were so many things she knew he wanted to say, but he didn't need to say it. She already knew.

"Sasuke-kun," she smiled. "I'm happy you turned me a century ago. Every day has been an adventure, one that I am happy to be in because I'm with you."

He inhaled, grip tightening even more around her hand. An apology was ready on his lips, "Sakura-"

"-You have done nothing but made me happy, Sasuke-kun. And I think that happiness has been personified in Sarada." She turned her gaze towards their daughter, who was now reaching for the cheese in the middle of the table. Sakura grinned and turned her attention back to her husband. "I insist we do this every year, so you'll remember how thankful I am for you, and Sarada."

Finally, Sasuke smiled. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You don't need to decorate the house and set this meal for me to remember Sakura."

"Oh, but I want to," Sakura replied. "For a century I did it for you, but now, I do it for our daughter, also."

"Sakura…" Sasuke's eye softened and the smile that he reserved only for her eyes to see surface. "Thank you." He looked at Sarada and then back at her. "You have given me the best gift."

Sakura only smiled, but her heart stopped when she heard her husband say something she had never heard before. His voice was soft, but it was clear. "Merry Christmas."

For a vampire who never understood or believed in silly human traditions and Christmas, Sakura was glad to know that he at least understood what it meant for her and that finally, he understood what she had been wanting him to always remember.

She had no regrets.

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. She grinned and responded, "Merry Christmas, my loves."

* * *

A/N: This Christmas, I'm thankful for all of my readers and the friends I have made through fanfiction. Thank you so much for being so friendly and supportive. You guys keep me inspired.

Happy Holidays, darling!


	6. Let Me

Title: Let Me

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Angst

Prompt: "Bite me." "You would want that."

Beta read by: tyytyy

A/N: because Miri won't leave me alone until I write this, and also because it's perfect for DYF.

Here, they look physically 17, real age for both is slightly below 100. Still neck deep in denial that they love each other, as per usual.

* * *

Her blood rushed, eyes blood red, the same hue that stained her lips, and dribbled down her chin. She took in a ragged breath and calmed herself. Slowly straightening her posture and taking a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping the blood away. She closed her mouth and swallowed, trying to clear the evidence of her latest meal in her mouth.

Looking down, she watched him lay peacefully on the bed. Eyes closed, breathing slowly. His sand-colored hair covered his eyes, and she brushed it away, eyeing his neck once more, where two small puncture wounds sat.

One would think a vampire would get used to seeing it, but not Sarada. It made her stomach lurch to think that she needed to feed on humans in order to stay alive. Quietly, she hovered over him and slowly licked the wound until it closed, leaving not a single trace behind. She sat on the edge of the bed and lingered a little more, waiting for her heart to stop racing.

She started when two swift knocks were made on the window. A light gasp escaped her lips, and then frowned when she saw who it was. With a huff, she got out of bed and opened the window. "What are you doing here, Boruto?"

He didn't answer her right away. Instead, he looked at the boy sleeping on the bed, and then back at her. "You done feeding yet? Let's get out of here."

Sarada sighed. Boruto did not approve of this boy knowing what she was and got even touchier when he found out she had been feeding on him almost exclusively for a few weeks behind his back. She gazed towards the bed for a while, contemplating if it was really alright to leave already. She had taken a little more than usual, out of her frustration with a spat she had with Boruto earlier. It surprised her twice as much to even see him here, fetching her.

" _You don't have to go all the way there, you can just feed on me and we'll be good."_

 _Sarada swiftly turned to face him, livid. "Are you listening to yourself, Boruto?"_

" _Yes, and maybe, you should too." He then flicked her forehead lightly. "For once, ya know?"_

 _She ground her teeth and balled her hands into fists. "Why do you keep bringing this up? You_ know _why I can't do that."_

" _Some group of old vampires isn't gonna tell me what I can and can't do with my blood, Sarada." He rolled his eyes. "Come on," he continued, tugging at her hands and turning his face to the side, baring his neck. She could instantly see the vein pulsing with blood that she so badly needed, it was starting to make her mouth water. "You know you want me." He smirked._

 _Although Boruto was trying to lighten the mood, it did the opposite. Her temper flared. "Do you remember what happened the last time I fed on you? Do you want that to happen again?"_

 _The smirk melted off his face and hurt flashed in his eyes. "Sarada… that was decades ago."_

" _An eternity could pass and I would still not forget!" Sarada shouted, her eyes were on fire. "How could_ you _forget?"_

" _I didn't forget!" He reasoned. "You're older now, and you can control yourself better. Werewolf blood is_ supposed _to make vampires stronger. Don't you want that?" He looked at his hands, grasping for more words. "Why would you rather go to that_ boy _? You don't even know him. He could be_ poisoning _you with bad blood or something!"_

 _Now she was seeing red. "Are you calling me_ weak? _You think I_ need you _to be strong? That I can't tell if I'm being poisoned?"_

" _That's not what I meant!" He retorted. There was so much yelling… so much hurt and confusion… years of pent up emotion flooding. "You know that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to get sick again. Do you think I would want that for you? Did_ you _forget how scared I was that you could barely open your eyes?"_

 _She bit her lower lip. How could she forget? She thought she was going to_ die _. Even her own parents thought she might. But still, she hardened her heart. "I won't do it." Just because it happened before, doesn't mean it will happen again. There was nothing Sarada feared more than for her to lose Boruto, and if it were to happen by her own fangs…_

" _Sarada, please. Let me—"_

" _I won't!" She screamed before running away._

His incessant sniffing made her tear her gaze away and brought her back to the present day. She turned to face him. His brows were furrowed, leaning far too close to her face for comfort. Boruto then huffed, blowing her bangs in disarray.

"What are you doing?" Sarada placed her hand on his face and pushed him, putting some space between them. When he started raising his voice, giving her a sermon about how rash she was being, Sarada decided it was better to leave.

She placed a foot on the window sill and jumped out onto the roof to join him. For a moment, she thought he would transform into his wolf form, but he didn't. Instead, he held on to her wrist and they both jumped across the roofs together until they reached the edge of the village, and into the forest.

Boruto didn't say a word to her, neither did he let go of her wrist. His hold wasn't too tight, but it was firm. She just hated it whenever he got so… territorial. Sarada knew he was looking out for her, but she didn't need a babysitter. She's already eighty-two! If her parents didn't need to breathe down her neck anymore, then Boruto has no right to as well.

"Boruto."

He didn't respond, neither did he stop walking. Dead leaves and twigs crunched under their feet.

"Boruto," Sarada spoke a little louder this time, but still got no response.

"Stop it!" She shouted as she pulled her wrist free.

Immediately, he turned around. His blue eyes were intense. Although no words were exchanged between them, the way his blood rushed and heart pounded was enough to tell Sarada how he felt.

She could hear his heart pounding in her ears, the way the wind carried his scent to her nostrils made her cheeks fill with heat. Sarada shut her eyes tightly. She had just fed! And even if, she couldn't help but be hyper-aware of Boruto's scent and blood. It's been happening more frequently over the last couple of years…

Her father said it was because her body was changing, and her senses were getting sharper but her mother had said otherwise. Humans in this physical age were more prone to these kinds of… feelings. Whenever Sakura would try to talk about it, Sasuke would cut her off, telling Sakura it didn't exactly work that way for vampires.

But Sarada isn't _just_ a vampire. She was a human, too. Perhaps her mama was right, maybe this was her human side showing. Her body aged far slower than humans, but she looked like one, and sometimes, behaved like one. Or so she would like to think.

Sarada's behavior wasn't near as solitary as her fathers', but her mama also explained it was just his personality, as vampires usually live in collective societies back in the day. It was just a little more common now for certain factions and clans to separate, but they still lived amongst each other and would reconvene with other vampires within a century or two. Perhaps it was Boruto's pack mentality getting to her, and his human side rubbing off on her as well. Although it was a factor, she knew there was something more behind it...

The little clearing that she and Boruto had been playing in since they were children-slowly-Sarada had claimed it to be their own. Building a little shack nearby, with a small fireplace and a nest of pelts and pillows right by it. She liked to cuddle up with Boruto's wolf form during cold, winter days and would sometimes even fall asleep with him, forgetting that she had a home to go back to, and a real bed waiting.

It was just… with Boruto, she always felt like she was at home.

Her hands began to shake, and she felt him approach her, his heart beating louder and louder, making it hard to concentrate.

 _She had just fed, yet she wanted to sink her teeth into him._

When the thought crossed her mind, she raised her hands to cover her mouth, relieved that her fangs weren't showing… yet.

"Hey." Boruto held on to her wrist again, gently pulling it away from her face. "Sarada?" His concern shone clear in his blue eyes. The way his lips parted made her want to know how they might feel on hers.

She shook her head and turned around, not wanting to face him. Since when did he get so handsome? He used to have a round face and chubby cheeks. When did his jaw get so defined, or his voice that deep? Since when was he so… _attractive?_

Sarada closed her eyes and willed her heart to calm down. This was _Boruto_. She may have fed on him once before, but she was sick, and had no choice. The outcome and damage she did to him… tears pooled at her eyes.

She didn't want to remember. The look of horror in his eyes, and the way he staggered back in fear… It still amazed her that despite almost killing him, despite his father and pack forbidding him, he forgave her and forced her to hang out with him again. His loyalty really knew no bounds.

"Sarada…" his voice was deep, careful. "You're shaking…"

He was right... she felt as if she was made of loose stones, and she could crumble at any moment.

"Is it because we fought?" He asked softly, all intensity in his eyes were gone. Anger had been replaced with concern. Boruto always was quick to forgive and forget.

She shook her head. None of this was his fault, and he didn't deserve to feel like he needed to apologize for it.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind, making her freeze. She felt him sniffing at her hair, and by the side of her face. "Did he do something to you?" He sniffed some more. "I didn't smell anything off earlier." He sniffed at her again, this time coming down to her neck, making the hair at the back of her neck rise. "Tell me, Sarada. I'll kill him if you want me to."

A low rumble came from her chest and then laughter bubbled out of her lips. _Look at this idiot._ She was trying to calm herself from drinking every last drop of blood he had in his body and he was worried a mere human had hurt her.

Definitely an idiot. But so, _so_ sweet.

"What?" He pulled his head away from her, but still kept her arms around Sarada. His wolf ears popped out on the top of his head, and his tail appeared as well, wagging slightly. "Sarada, tell me!"

She giggled and then turned to face him, her hands resting on his chest as his rested at the small of her back. She threw him a sly grin. "Why, Boruto? Jealous?"

His ears perked up, and a light blush stained his cheeks. "M-me? Jealous?" He looked away. "Don't be stupid."

Sarada laughed again. "Really? I can see you blush under the moonlight."

"I am _not!_ " He denied.

"Then why won't you look my way?" She challenged.

"You stink." He huffed. "You smell like that human."

She scoffed, but secretly inhaled a little deeper to check. She did smell a little different… The smell of blood hung around her… Sarada tried to cover it up, "You're a terrible liar."

Boruto kept on sniffing, and nudged her cheek with his moist nose, making her giggle, making her forget. It was so easy to fall back into step with Boruto. Being with him was so natural and comforting.

"Oh bite me!" He growled, still touchy with all her teasing.

Before she could even think about it, she responded, "You would want that."

He blinked and then smirked. "Now you're finally listening to me, huh? Fucking _finally._ Took you long enough to figure it out."

It was funny-well-meant to be funny but somehow, no one was laughing. Sarada looked at Boruto with wide eyes, lips parted in a light gasp.

 _Did he just…_

Boruto sneezed right at her face.

"That's disgusting, Boruto!" She complained and wiped her face.

"Eehh!" He whined, "Not my fault you _stink._ "

She puffed her cheeks and pinched his nose. "Then don't breathe! And don't you dare sneeze at my face again!"

Boruto closed his eyes tightly and shook his head until she let go. He backpedaled and held his nose. "Oooww! That's painful, ya know?"

She placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at him. He glared back, jutted out his lower lip, and his wolfy ears dropped down. It's amazing, really. How he could say nothing and yet he make her feel so much. Sarada tried her best to maintain her icy stare, and yet… she found herself folding.

Sarada sighed and turned around. "Fine, fine. I'll go home."

"What?" Boruto ran in front of her and held on to her upper arms. "Why?"

She lifted her brow. "You said I stink. I'm going to go take a bath."

"And leave me here?" Boruto screeched.

She closed her eyes. He was too loud and needy for his own good. She smirked at the last thought. "First you said I stink, and now that I want to fix that, you're making me stay. What do you want?"

His ears perked up, and his tail wagged. "I want you to stay."

She pursed her lips. "But you said I stink…"

His face twisted, and this made Sarada's brows furrow. _Now what did he want?_

Before her eyes, Boruto morphed into a giant wolf. She didn't flinch, but she did lift her hand to rest on his muzzle, which he leaned into. His blue eyes never left hers.

After a moment of stillness, he sidestepped around her and rubbed his side on her-a little too rough for her liking. Sarada almost fell, but before she could, Boruto was already at the other side, rubbing his head on her. He kept on going, rubbing his fur on her.

Sarada couldn't keep up with his speed, still dazed and confused at what he was up to. She didn't even know anymore which parts of him were touching her. All she could feel was his warm fur brushing on her skin, hearing him pant, and push his wet nose at her face.

"Boruto!"

He stopped abruptly in front of her, tongue hanging out and she could have sworn he was smiling.

 _Now you don't smell like that human anymore._

She groaned. "Yeah but now I smell like you."

 _Which is better than that human._

"That's subjective."

The wolf snorted. _You like my smell. Admit it. Besides,_ he shifted to face her, but his gaze was no longer steady on hers. He looked so… shy. _I can do more for you than make you smell good, ya know? If you_ let me _…_

Her gaze softened and with her right hand, gently petting his head, her left hand coming up to rest lightly on his muzzle. Slowly, her right hand slid closer to his neck, disappearing into his soft, thick undercoat.

Boruto stopped panting as Sarada's right hand rested on his jugular, both of them deeply aware of his heartbeat. They looked at each other, and even when no words were exchanged, they understood.

His ears dropped, and his eyes widened, giving her his best puppy eyes.

She laughed and patted his head. "You can't always get what you want when you look at me like that, Boruto."

He whined a bit, hoping that this would take the cake, but she didn't budge. She laughed again and brought her forehead to his instead and closed her eyes. "You're not my prey," she whispered. "I don't want to take it from you."

 _You're not taking. I'm offering._

Sarada shook her head. "I don't want to."

 _Yes, you do. You smelled like you wanted me._

She scoffed. "That's bold of you."

Boruto whined, and gave her his best puppy dog eyes yet again, hoping it would be enough to sway her. All it did was make her giggle.

"Willing to risk your life, all because you're jealous of a human boy?"

The giant wolf snorted and pushed her using his nose. _I am not!_

She stopped teasing and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his fur, relishing how warm and fuzzy he was. Sarada understood his reasons, but couldn't accept them just yet. She trusted him with her whole life, but she couldn't trust herself with him. Boruto's the one who shapeshifts into a beast, but she felt like she was the real monster between them. She sighed and nuzzled a little closer. "I'm sorry…"

Boruto didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He leaned into her and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while until a shiver ran down Sarada's spine.

 _Feeling cold?_

She pressed herself closer to him, trying to absorb more of his warmth.

Before she could respond, Boruto got down on the ground for her to hop on. She smiled and agreed to ride on his back. He didn't take off at full speed, neither did he take his time. The pace gave Sarada time to think and appreciate how the forest looked under the moon's glow, but not slow enough to let her doze off.

Finally, they reached their little clearing and she took a deep breath, appreciating the crisp, autumn air. Boruto slowed down to a walk as they approached the little shack they had both built. Gingerly, she slid off his back and walked ahead to open the door for him. Once inside, she piled some logs into the fire pit and scratched two stones together until it sparked a fire.

Boruto was already lying down behind her, leaving space by his side for her to lean on. She shuddered a bit, and then hastily went to his side to lie down, making herself comfortable.

 _You sure you want to sleep here? The sun will be up soon._

She nodded. "As long as you stay with me until it sets again."

Boruto lowered his head down to rest on her lap. _I promise to stay by your side for as long as you'll let me._

"Let me think… how long can I tolerate you for?"

He raised his head and looked at her, and she could swear he was frowning at her. She grinned.

"Probably a few more decades… or I don't know. I think I can stretch it out a bit more. Say… an eternity? Yeah, I think I can let you stay that long with me."

Boruto snorted and made himself comfortable on her lap. _Then I will stay with you for an eternity, and another… if need be._

"If we live long enough."

 _It's not living without you, ya know?_

"How cheesy."

He smirked. _Told ya, I could give you more if you would let me._

To have Boruto be with her for eternity was already more than enough… but perhaps when she was ready, she could take him up on his offer. Who knows, it might come a lot sooner than she thinks.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! It's been a while since I wrote anything for DYF, and this is the closest fic I have written to the canon plot. I wanted to hold it off, but I couldn't wait to share it. This one-shot shows a lot of the lore behind DYF, how vampires work, and a peek into Sarada and Boruto's past.

Please do leave me a review to let me know what you think of this story, and let me know what your guesses are about what happened to Boruto in the past!

Happy Labor Day, darlings!


	7. Little Rough Red and the Big Bad Wolf

Title: Little Rough Red and the Big Bad Wolf

Genre: Fluff / Humor

A/N: Drink Your Fill AU! Gosh, I missed this. Physically they look 17 here!

* * *

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and twirled around. The red hooded cape her mother bought her from the other town fit her shoulders perfectly and brought out her features. The shade of red was nearly the same as her eyes whenever she would feed or attack.

"You look like that character from those storybooks," Boruto commented lazily. "The one who gets eaten in the forest."

"Little Red Riding Hood," Sarada supplied.

"Yeah, her."

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him, her face scrunching up. "No one will be eating me in the forest. I can be pretty rough, you know?"

Boruto smirked. "Oh, I know how rough you can get, Sarada."

Her cheeks flushed and she huffed, "I didn't mean it like _that_!"

He laughed. "Well, I did. And if it were up to me, I can see you still getting eaten on the forest floor."

Sarada gulped and her cheeks burned. "You're such a pervert!"

He slinked toward her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. His smirk widened, showing the tip of his fang. "Well, I _am_ a big bad wolf."

"More like bad in bed," she muttered.

Now it was his turn to be flustered. "I am not! Take that back!" He screeched.

Sarada laughed as Boruto whined like the little puppy he really is.

* * *

A/N: It's October, and time for this AU to come back to life! Hehehe. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think about this short story! Also, if you guys have prompts or ideas, holler!

Thank you for reading, and all your support. :)

Write on, darling.


	8. Pull

Title: pull

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

A/N: Here's a quick look at Naruto and Sasuke's earlier conversation, how Sasuke came to settle in the town near Naruto, all happening before Boruto and Sarada even met. Brace yourselves, fam. It gets painful. :(

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…"

He darted his eyes back at his wife, holding their daughter close to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her. The child's head lulled on her mother's shoulder, arms hung loosely around her neck.

It was midday, the sun hanging high in the sky. The birds were chirping, but there was something ominous about this forest…

"Sakura."

She stopped and clutched on tighter to their daughter, ready to fight or run in a second.

 _Snap._

Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, taking a stance to defend his family, one arm held out, the other resting on the hilt of his sword.

They were here.

He could smell them. Of blood and the forest… his nose scrunched. It smelled like wet mutts who stayed out in the sun to dry.

He could hear them, rounding about, encircling the three of them. The sound of crunching leaves under their paws, growling ever so low.

And finally…

Sasuke saw them, slowly stepping into the sunlight. There must have been five of them at the very least, all large and adult-sized.

Tch. They came prepared and not taking any chances. Even if Sasuke could distract them and give his wife time to run, they would catch up to her. Something he didn't want or plan to.

Sakura stepped around, back to back with him, one fist at the ready to fight, the other holding fast on their child.

Their safety was his priority. And exactly why Sasuke brought them here.

"I seek refuge," he spoke, the tomoes in his eyes spinning languidly. "I have a child, and we mean no harm."

The growls got louder.

 _No harm?_ One werewolf spoke. _You bring danger wherever you go, Uchiha. And worse, you have a turned human and a child._

Sasuke gritted his teeth. They were pushed to a corner, and his instincts brought him here, to the safest place he could think of.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, "I know you're there."

The wolves inches closer, growling and barking, making Sakura take a step back until Sasuke could feel her back on him.

Out of the shadows, a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes emerged, a serious look on his face. He looked at them and smirked. "Long time no see, Sasuke."

.

.

.

"You need my help," Naruto took a sip from his teacup.

"I need them to be safe," Sasuke explained, watching his wife rest beneath a tree, their daughter resting her head on her lap.

They were his whole life, and he would protect them no matter what.

"Why did you come here?" Naruto peeked at him.

"For them."

The blond laughed. "Can't you ever admit you came here because you needed me?"

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

"You know, Teme, I may be bound to you, but don't expect the other werewolves to do the same for you. We're at peace here, and we intend to keep it that way."

"I mean no trouble, Sakura and I don't even feed on humans or wolves."

Naruto grimaced. "But the _child_."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Sarada."

Naruto pursed his lips. "I don't want her here."

Black eyes turned red, and his temper flared. "It's not up to _you_ , Naruto."

"Neither is it up to you," he glared back, a feral growl that sounded more animal than human escaping his lips. "My son will not be made her lap dog."

Their tempers disrupted the air, waking Sakura and making the other wolves and animals look their way.

They were as different as night and day and mixed like oil and water, but one thing was certain, they both cared for their children.

"You know well that it is a risk for Sarada, too. I came here because I felt this was the safest option."

Naruto growled, placing the teacup down on the bench they were sitting on harshly. "I won't let them. Don't let them meet."

"You sensed I was in danger," Sasuke said. "What did you do to stop yourself from running to me?"

"It's none of your business, Sasuke." Naruto refused to look at him. "I don't want this for Boruto."

Naruto denying his instincts was such a feat. If a werewolf guard were still alive, their blood would call them to run back to their master. Sasuke wondered how his son has been behaving, too, knowing the predicament Sarada was in just a few weeks ago.

"He doesn't ask about her?" Sasuke asked. "Doesn't see through her dreams? Feel her?"

Naruto stood from the bench. "Boruto is a happy child. He doesn't feel anything."

Sasuke's lips pressed into a fine line, not believing a word Naruto was saying. It was impossible. Even if they have never met, they were bonded together, and sooner or later, they would find each other. He watched Sarada sleep peacefully, Sakura stroking her hair.

"Let us stay," Sasuke told Naruto. "And I promise I won't interfere for them to meet. Sakura and I won't feed on humans or kill them… Only to sustain Sarada."

"The pack won't agree to that," Naruto responded.

"We won't live in town. We will remain in the forest, hidden from everyone else."

The salty breeze and busy port activity was perfect for them to stay hidden. The Society wouldn't bother to look for them near a pack of wolves.

Naruto didn't speak a word, only nodded once, blue eyes trained on Sarada's sleeping figure. "Sasuke, please…" he begged softly. "Leave Boruto out of this."

That wasn't in anyone's place to assure or ask for. Sasuke wasn't going to make a promise he couldn't keep. "I will do everything I can to keep them both safe."

Naruto looked back at him, a pained look in his deep blue eyes. "As will I."

But there is only so much they could do.

* * *

 **A/N:** I often think of this AU, and people always ask me to update and send me werewolf-vampire related things to help get me going. Hahaha. I really appreciate those, friends! There's so much history between Sasuke and Naruto, their families, The Society, and a lot of promise for Boruto and Sarada.

I wonder if you guys can guess how the vampire-werewolf dynamic goes based on this shortie. Do leave me a review to let me know what you think!

Cheers, Kairi


	9. Fangs

Title: Fangs

Rating: T

Genre: Fluff/Humor

A/N: Even vampires have insecurities, ya know? It's a good thing Sarada's werewolf boyfriend is a good boy.

They're physically 18 here.

* * *

Sarada sat on the lush grass and watched Boruto in his wolf form run around the field, chasing a rabbit.

Absentmindedly, Sarada ran a finger across her upper teeth, feeling it one by one, and stopping at her fangs. She tried pushing her index finger on it lightly and she recoiled at the feeling of her pricking her skin. A little bubble of red blood started surfacing.

Boruto stopped chasing the rabbit and looked her way. He tipped his head to the side and spoke to her.

 _Are you bleeding?_

Sarada placed her finger in her mouth and sucked on her blood, licking it until the wound closes. "No, of course not."

 _You're lying to me._ The wolf huffed and stalked towards her. _I smelled it._

She pulled her finger out of her mouth and looked at it. The skin was flawless as if nothing ever punctured it. The beasts' muzzle was an inch away from her face, and he sniffed around her thoroughly before landing on her finger.

Right before her eyes, Boruto turned back into a human, and Sarada looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks, as he was as bare as the day he was born.

Boruto smirked her held her hand in his. "What? Don't pretend like you haven't seen me like this." He looked at her hand and inspected her finger. "You already licked it better."

Sarada pouted, refusing to meet his gaze. Boruto grinned and brushed her fingers on his lips. "What is it, Sarada?"

Her blush deepened, and she peeked at his face for a second before looking away again. "Do… do my fangs look sharper than my other teeth?" she muttered.

"Huh, what was that?" Boruto crawled on top of her, turning his right ear closer to her lips. "Don't think I heard you right. I thought you asked if your fangs look sharper than your other teeth." He laughed.

"I did ask that," Sarada mumbled. Finally, she looked at his face and saw the confusion swimming in his blue eyes.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer the question!"

Boruto tipped his head to the side, his wolf ears popping upon his head. Sarada pursed her lips. Parts of Boruto's wolf traits would manifest whenever his emotions were intensifying, and if he thinks he may need sharper senses. It was just weird why his ears popped out this time. He looked kinda cute, though. Not that Sarada would ever admit that.

"Your heart is beating really fast. I can hear your blood rushing," he mumbled. "Did something happen? Did someone say something about your fangs? Was it Inojin?"

Sarada scowled, making her fangs come out. "Can you please just answer the question?"

"They do look sharper," he admitted and then grinned. "I think they're sexy."

She gasped. "What?"

"You heard me," he smirked, showing his own fangs. Boruto dipped down, inches away from her face. He was so close she could feel his hot breath fan across her lips when he repeated, "I think they're sexy."

Her blush deepened and she looked away. This didn't deter Boruto, though. Instead of going for her lips, he kissed her ear and licked it lightly. It sent shivers down Sarada's spine and a whimper escaped her throat. Boruto growled and peppered her neck with kisses. Sarada gasped, but she didn't give in.

"Boruto, wait."

He whined at being asked to stop, but he did anyway and looked at her face. "Whaaaat? I was just getting to the good parts."

Her eyes were downcast, and she looked too shy to say it, but she mustered her courage and asked anyway. "Do you mean it? The way my fangs look and feel… you don't mind it?"

His confused look was back, yet his wolf ears were gone. "Sarada, I _bare_ my neck to you for you and offer you to drink my blood. I don't _want_ you to drink _anyone_ or _anything_ else's blood other than mine. Your fangs are necessary for that. Of course, I don't mind." He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I mean it."

She searched his face for any lies, but couldn't find any. He looked so sincere and so concerned for her. Finally, Sarada smiled and lifted her head to kiss his lips lightly. "Thank you, Boruto."

He smiled back at her and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Now, can we please get back to where we left off?"

Sarada laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright, you're already dressed for the occasion anyway. Or rather, _undressed_."

He lifted a brow, his lips quirking up in amusement. "Oh, you think that's funny? Just you wait until I rip your clothes off you." He smiled slyly at her.

Her eyes glinted with a challenge. "Do your worst, Boruto. Beware, my fangs will come into play."

Boruto's smirk widened. "Just how I like it."

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet! I miss writing for this AU. I should really pick up the main fic soon. Just a few more days to Christmas, loves! I'm doing my best to finish up a fic for a BoruSara secret Santa event over at the discord server. I'll post what I made for my gift after that event!

I hope you all have a happy Christmas!

Cheers,

Kairi


	10. Sweeter Than Chocolate

Title: Sweeter Than Chocolate

Rating: K

Genre: Romance / Fluff / Humor

A/N: Physically, they look 13 here! This is written for BoruSaraWeek2020 Day 3 prompt: Boruto's Birthday.

* * *

Her grip on the small pouch of pink tightened by the tiniest bit. Sarada bit her lower lip and took a shaky breath.

 _Why am I so nervous? It's just Boruto…_

She closed her eyes and listened. He was already at the clearing, running around a pile of gifts he had received for his birthday from the party his pack—and the entire village—threw for him. Boruto was chattering excitedly to himself, dragging out presents from the wagon he used to help them carry it all.

Tentatively, Sarada peeked from behind the tree and her eyes widened at the sheer amount. She leaned back on the tree and looked at the small pouch in her hands. She forced herself to wake up late in the afternoon to be able to have enough time to make these for him… her mother only ever made them once a year and would give it to no one else other than her father.

Her papa hated sweets, but he always seemed so happy to eat them. Sasuke let her have a piece before when her mama wasn't looking, and it was delicious, nothing like she had ever had before. Surely, Boruto hasn't had these before, too. Her papa always said in all of his travels, no one ever made chocolates like her mama and they were simply the most _special_ things in the world.

She peeked at Boruto again and caught him opening a box of pastries. Judging by the smell of it, the baker probably gifted it to him.

It was the baker's profession to make sweets. And basing from the sweets that Boruto had brought her from their shop, they were all delicious. Her gaze dropped to the pouch in her hands again and she frowned.

It took her three tries to get it right, and although her mama offered to help, Sarada was stubborn and refused. This was a gift from her for Boruto, for his birthday. One that she worked hard to make, just for him. It had to be special, and it was… wasn't it?

"Sarada?" Boruto called. "I can smell you, ya know?"

She pouted and hid the pouch behind her back, under her coat. Her face stayed puckered even after she had stepped into the clearing. Now that she was closer, the mountain of gifts seemed even bigger and it made her pouch of chocolates feel even smaller and insignificant. What was she thinking, making him something when it wasn't even a skill she had? Well, a skill that definitely wasn't up to par with the baker's at the very least.

"You got cinnamon rolls from the baker?" Her eyes locked on them, wanting a bite.

"Yeah!" Boruto grinned and picked up the box. His wolfie ears were upon his head, tail wagging. He presented the box to her expectantly. "He said I could have a box of anything I wanted in his shop and I asked him for these. They're your favorite, right?"

Sarada's eyes widened. It was his birthday, he could have asked for the jelly tarts or meat pies that he liked from the baker… but he asked for cinnamon rolls _for her?_ "Boruto…"

His ears dropped and his tail stopped wagging abruptly upon seeing her forlorn expression. "W-what? Don't you like cinnamon rolls?" He grimaced and whined. "I knew I should have asked for the strawberry shortcake instead!"

Sarada brought a hand up to her mouth, an attempt to stop the fit of giggles from overtaking her. He was so silly.

Boruto sniffed the air, ears perking up and tail slowly wagging. "What's that smell?" He persisted on his quest to find what the new smell was, making him take tentative steps closer to Sarada. His nose poked at her hand, breath tickling her skin. "It's coming from _you_." Big blue eyes flicked to meet her dark ones. "What did you touch?"

"N-nothing!" Her cheeks flooded with heat and she averted her gaze, hands flying to her back pocket, holding on to the pouch of sweets. The pouch suddenly felt ten times heavier. She never could hide anything from him. Darn him and his sharp werewolf senses!

"You're lying to me," he deadpanned. "I can hear your heart beating faster."

Sarada released a short shout of frustration, face turning a deeper shade of red. "Ugh, fine!" She shoved the pouch into his hands. "H-Here! Just take it!"

The young werewolf held on to the pouch, eyes wide and inquisitive. First, he held it up to look at it and then brought it closer to his face to smell. His tail started wagging, slowly at first, and then the speed picked up when he asked, "Did you make this for me? It smells good."

Her arms crossed across her chest, nose up in the air. "I did." Although she wanted to appear proud, her heart was racing and the pink tint on her cheeks refused to leave. "Happy birthday."

A big, bright grin spread on Boruto's face, whiskers curling and eyes forming half crescents. "Thank you, Sarada."

Although she was looking to the side, she peeked at him, watching as he unraveled the light pink ribbon and wound it around his wrist before sticking his index finger and thumb into the pouch. He pulled out a small piece and looked at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. "What is it?"

Chocolate was a rare commodity, but Sarada was also astounded he didn't recognize the scent. Or perhaps, she didn't cook it right and that's why he didn't know what it was. "It's chocolate."

" _Chocolate_?" Boruto's ears perked up. "I've seen and heard about it but I've never had it before."

"What?" Sarada blinked. "Why not?"

"Yeah," Boruto sat down on the grass and crossed his legs in front of him, still inspecting the little piece of chocolate and giving it a tentative lick. Instantly, his blue eyes went wide and a grin spread on his face. "It's good!" Boruto flicked the entire piece into his mouth. And then another, and another, soon, he was emptying the pouch into his mouth, cheeks puffy and his eyes bright with delight.

Sarada's mouth twisted. "Y-you're not supposed to eat it all in one go…" her father only ever had a piece every so often and would take a few days to finish it. Even if Sarada didn't need food to survive, she liked taking little bits of sweets every now and then.

"But it's so good!" What he said was barely recognizable, as he was still chewing. Finally, he swallowed and his tongue licked around his lips, capturing every little bit left. "That was delicious, Sarada. Thank you!" He beamed. "I don't understand why dad never let me have any. Or… anyone in the pack for that matter. We're all missing out."

Sarada tipped her head to the side and walked over to sit on the grass next to him. "What do you mean your dad never gave you any?" That sounded awfully weird… and mean. Chocolates were good and Naruto seemed like the type of dad who wouldn't hold back giving Boruto all the good things he could get his hands on.

"I don't know… he just never really did. Said something about it's not good for me and like, he also doesn't eat it, ya know?" Boruto shrugged. "But that was my first taste and you made it. It makes it even more special. Definitely the best gift I got, ya know?"

Her lips parted and dark eyes went wide. "Best… gift?"

"Yeah!" Boruto grinned brightly. "Thank you."

Sarada was feeling so happy that she didn't mind when Boruto tightly wrapped his arms around her and peppered her face with kisses, and then, he was licking her. She laughed, asking him to stop but he kept on licking her face. Gradually, his small pink tongue felt rougher and a little wider. Boruto pushed her down on the ground and morphed into a wolf before her eyes.

She giggled seeing him morph. It didn't matter how many times she saw it, it still amazed her every single time. Sarada rested her hands on his warm muzzle, and Boruto settled for languidly licking her face and plopping down on the ground to nuzzle her. He sighed and a small content whimper escaped his throat. Sarada petted his head, and stroked down until his neck, her hand disappearing into his thick coat.

' _Come on, Sarada!'_ he gushed. _'Come look at my other gifts, look at it!'_

Although she heard him loud and clear in her mind, the large wolf was whining and barking in excitement, pushing his bum up in the air and wagging his tail furiously.

"I don't know if you want me to look at these gifts or play tag." She laughed.

' _Both! Yeah, both!'_

"Whatever you want." Sarada grinned and leaned her forehead on his. "It is your birthday, after all."

The two of them huddled over by the wagon, Sarada picking at the half-opened boxes and looking through Boruto's presents, briefly wondering how heartwarming it would be to receive gifts from people on her birthday. She's already had a few decades on her, and the only people who ever gave her gifts were her parents. To be fair, her family had been traveling and she barely made any friends. Unlike Boruto, who had lived in this town and grew up with people and a pack. He was always surrounded by others, unlike her.

"Do you like them?" Boruto grinned, peeking over her shoulder. He turned back into a human, although his wolf ears remained on his head.

"Me?" Sarada asked, looking back at him, faces mere inches apart. "W-Why me? They're yours."

"They gave it to me, but I'm sharing it with you," he shrugged. "That means they're _ours_ now."

"Why…" she gaped. "Why would you share it with me?" Boruto had never been stingy with sharing his belongings with her, but for him to tell her that they were as good as hers… it made her heart skip a beat.

"Because what's mine is yours," he grinned.

Her cheeks flooded with heat. "Boruto…"

 _Gruuuumble_

Sarada blinked. "What was that?"

Boruto looked down at his bare stomach with a puzzled look on his face. "Ummm…."

 _Gruuuuumble_

He gasped and held on to his stomach, suddenly feeling sick. "Oof. That hurts," he winced and fell on the ground, rolling on his side, and getting into a fetal position. Boruto groaned and shuddered when a wave of pain hit him, tummy making more weird sounds, reverberating throughout his body. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sarada covered her mouth, scared and not knowing what to do. She had never seen Boruto get sick before, much less this in pain. "I-I'll go get help!"

.

.

.

Naruto carried Boruto to bed and chided him. "I told you to stay away from chocolates, Boruto. They're poisonous for us, ya know?"

Boruto groaned and held on to his tummy, face more green rather than its usual beautiful tan color. "You never told me!"

Sakura placed a wet towel over his head and placed a concoction of herbs next to him. "And you ate the entire thing," she giggled. "Who knew chocolates could make a werewolf fall on his knees."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Kinda lame, I know. But it's why the whole pack and I genuinely stay away. It won't necessarily kill us but it does make us sick for a few days depending on how much we ate."

Sarada sat on the side of his bed, eyes downcast. It was her fault that Boruto got sick. It was her handmade chocolates that made him sick!

"But it was so good," Boruto mumbled and looked at Sarada, forcing a weak smile on his face.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"At least now you know, darling." Sakura stroked her hair and looked at Boruto. "I'll come in to check on you a little later."

"Thanks, auntie Sakura," Boruto muttered.

Naruto showed her the way out, leaving the two in the room.

"I'm sorry," Sarada repeated again.

"Don't be sorry," Boruto placed his hand on hers. "It was really good, and I loved my gift."

"But you're sick!" Sarada screeched. "And on your birthday! This is all my fault."

"Hey," Boruto looked at her pointedly. "I ate it all in one go, and you didn't know. Besides, you made it for me. This is worth it." He patted his stomach and smiled at her. "I'll get better faster if you stay here and nurse me back to health, ya know?"

Sarada puffed her cheeks and averted her gaze. "Fine. It is your birthday after all."

Boruto made room for her to sit next to him in bed. "Read me something?"

"Okay," Sarada smiled and picked up the first book on his bedside table. She settled herself under the covers with him, immediately feeling so much warmer. She opened up the book and cleared her throat before she started reading aloud.

Things might not have worked out exactly as she planned, but they got to spend more time together, and that's all Boruto wanted for his birthday.

* * *

A/N: I rarely write for them when they're this age, but I thought it would be too cute to see them like this for DYF.

Were you expecting this outcome for Boruto, easily being (mildly) poisoned by chocolates? As a dog parent, I was mortified. Hahaha!

Cheers,

Kairi


End file.
